Got Miltank?!
Plot Ash and his friends arrive on the borders of a desert. Brock offers some assurance and his guidebook states that Olivine City is on the other side. Ash soon falls into a pitfall and a net catches Pikachu. Team Rocket reveal themselves from behind a sandy colored disguise cloak and launch into their motto. Brock helps Ash out of the hole, though Team Rocket are already aboard their Meowth balloon to make their escape. James sends Weezing for a Smokescreen, but Ash's Cyndaquil clings onto its face. Before Cyndaquil can launch a Flamethrower, Weezing shakes Cyndaquil off. Cyndaquil lands on the ground headfirst. When it gets up, a swelling grows on its nose, making it a bit weak. Team Rocket pokes fun at Cyndaquil for a while and then James tells Weezing to use Sludge, but Ash blocks the attack with his back. Ash tells Cyndaquil to use Flamethrower again, and after feeling somewhat self-conscious, it does so. However, Weezing uses Smokescreen at the same time, causing a massive explosion that sends Team Rocket and Cyndaquil blasting off. Though Pikachu lands at Ash’s feet and emerges from the net unscathed. Afterwards, Ash tries to look for Cyndaquil without success. Brock suggests they go to the local Pokémon Center for clues. Cyndaquil wakes up and finds that it is lost. A Sentret spies on it and calls out, while a Butterfree and Sandshrew start to spy on Cyndaquil as well. Soon, Cyndaquil collapses and then the Butterfree hovers above it. A Dugtrio soon picks Cyndaquil up and starts to carry it off somewhere. Team Rocket, who are stuck in their balloon's basket dangling from a rock, complain about the desert conditions when they spot Cyndaquil being carried off. They want to get it, but Jessie and James don't want to go, so they just throw Meowth down. Meowth lands on his face and gets his nose hurt too, causing another Dugtrio to carry him off with Cyndaquil. Jessie and James try to get out of the balloon and end up falling down. They follow the two Dugtrio. Their stopover to the local Pokémon Center led Ash and his friends to resume their search in the desert after learning about a local legend about a Pokémon oasis in somewhere from Nurse Joy. Brock calls on his Onix to scout for Pikachu, however the search is yielding no results. Suddenly Pikachu spots a pair of Quagsire up upon a hill. The Pokémon start to walk away from them calmly so the gang takes a hunch and follows them. They reach a plateau and spot a tall mountain up ahead. Crobat and Noctowl fly over and affirm the group's suspicions, and with that Ash and his friends make their way over to the mountain. Jessie and James see that Cyndaquil and Meowth have been taken into a mesa, with a wall of Exeggutor in front of the entrance. The two Pokémon are passed onto an Exeggutor and they are carried into an oasis inside the mesa. The two Pokémon stare around for a while, seeing that other Pokémon are running around enjoying this place. The Exeggutor calls out and a Miltank comes out of a hole in a tree. The Miltank walks up to them, greets them and proceeds to heal both Cyndaquil and Meowth’s injuries with a Heal Bell. Seeing that they aren't coming out, Jessie and James make a run for it to the entrance, but the Exeggutor use a Psychic attack and lead them far away. The group arrives just as Jessie and James walk passed them in an odd state. Brock uses his binoculars and sees that Exeggutor appear to have hypnotized Team Rocket. To get passed this obstacle, Brock has Onix Dig underground to the mesa. Elsewhere, Jessie and James suddenly slam into a stone monolithic object and snap out of it. They are annoyed to find themselves back at their balloon’s crash site. Jessie has some tape handy and settles on fixing the Meowth balloon to try an aerial approach. The group makes it to a tunnel with a river, and Brock points out they should follow the light. They reach the sanctuary; Ash finds Cyndaquil and calls out to him. However, the Pokémon within the oasis get angry and a horde of Beedrill, Pidgeotto and Krabby surrounds them. Meowth reveals that no humans are supposed to be here, though Cyndaquil tries to reassure Miltank of Ash’s intentions. Ash decides the only way is to jump and he does so, followed by Pikachu. They reach the lower level, but the Pokémon in the sanctuary keep Cyndaquil and Ash away from each other. Team Rocket suddenly arrives in their patched up balloon. Meowth pleads with his teammates to leave, but Jessie and James are set on taking the Pokémon in the sanctuary. Team Rocket send out all their Pokémon, but Meowth stops them, saying that he doesn't want any harm to come to Miltank. This makes all of Team Rocket's Pokémon stop and also disobey Jessie and James. Finding this useless, Jessie and James call them back to their Poké Balls and decide to take Miltank by force. James shoots out a net and captures Miltank, but Meowth grabs onto the net and climbs into the balloon. Jessie and James restrain Meowth before he can do anything. Ash tells Cyndaquil to use Flamethrower and it does so, only cutting the rope that held the net. Ash quickly sends out Bayleef to use Razor Leaf to cut the net so Miltank can get out, Miltank landing safely in the water. Ash finishes the Team by a jolt of Thunderbolt by Pikachu, which sends them flying sky-high. Ash is glad to see Cyndaquil again and that it is feeling much better. The Pokémon in the sanctuary come to respect Ash and his friends when they promise to not tell anyone else about the sanctuary. They group heads out towards Olivine City saying their goodbyes.